Young Justice Unleashed
by Faora Emerson KitanzumiUzumaki
Summary: This story is based upon the series Young Justice. But i added a few twist to it from my own imagination. If you don't understand, please comment ill respond when i can! Thanks.


Chapter 1: Encounter

It's a bright summer day on Fourth of July in the Gotham City Park. Gotham City Park was very full for a type of festivity like Independence Day. All is calm; families are having a wonderful time except for a villain that is closing in on the park. This villain is Iceman.

Iceman (breathing like Dark Vader): Oh, how nice it must be to be with your families and loved ones. But my family and I have different plans.

In that instant, Iceman freezes a family nearby. As he is about to freeze more civilians, he is attacked by baterangs.

Iceman: Batman, I expected your arrival.

As Iceman turns around to attack his man, he finds no one but is responded by more baterangs and a distant laughter.

Iceman: Oh, Boy Wonder. I expected Batman to come and attack me, but instead he sends his servant to do a man's job.

Just as Iceman is about to attack Robin, a shadow appears above him, delivering a right kick on his helmet, causing it to crack.

Batman: He's not my servant, he's my partner. Got a problem, then I'll fix that problem. You better think twice next. Well if there is a next time for you that is.

Robin: I could have dealt with him.

Batman: Just because you think you can, doesn't mean you know you can.

Robin: Thanks anyways but you know… today's the day.

Simultaneously, in Star City Bridge, Frost Junior is trying to break the bridge, but can't because Green Arrow and Speedy are present.

Junior: I was wondering what it took a guy to get attention.

Speedy: Is this why Junior is breaking the bridge? Attention?

G.A: Less talking and more shooting might get the job done.

Just as they finish talking, Junior starts shooting pointy ice shards at the bridge, intentionally aimed for the archers. After jumping around, dodging the attacks, Speedy finally manages to hit Junior in the left jaw, leaving Junior k.o.

G.A: Kid had a glass jaw.

Speedy: Hilarious, can we go? Today is the day.

In Peal Harbor, Saristra is attacking the ships with her chilly touch, but the king of the sea is there to stop her with his right hand man, Aqualad. As soon as they are about to attack her, Saristra attacks Aquaman with her ice blasts but Aqualad manages to dodge her attack

Aquaman: Don't tell me you aren't excited? , he said breaking free from her blast.

Aqualad: Right now my king, I rather discuss the matter at hand.

As soon as Saristra shoots at Aquaman, Aqualad hits her with his water bearers she froze with her blast.

Aquaman: Well?

Aqualad: You are correct, my king. I'm excited. Today's the day.

Finally, in Central City, Captain Kold is getting things out of hand but getting things out of hand is Flash and Kid Flash's middle name. They begin running circles around Cap Kold to try to dizzy him, while Kold tries to shoot them with his ice gun.

Flash: Isn't it kinda of cliché for Cap Kold to be steal jewelry?

Kid: C'mon we don't have time for this!

Kid runs straight at Kold and manages to take away Caps gun but gets shot in the shoulder. Flash runs and gives Kold a left hook and knocks him out.

Flash: Slow down, Kid.

Kid: Ooh, we don't have time for this. Today's the day.

All our heroes, Batman, Aquaman, G.A., Robin, Aqualad and Speedy await the arrival of Flash and Kid Flash in The Justice League Center. After a few minutes they arrive.

Kid: Aww man. I knew we would be the last ones here.

Aquaman: May we proceed inside?

Our heroes all head towards the entrance of the JLC. As they walk, civilians are there taking pictures of our heroes.

Civilian 1: Hey look, its flash and flash Jr. Civilian 2: His name is Speedy. Civilian 4: But Speedy is Green Arrow's partner. Civilian 3: Well that makes no sense.

Kid: It's Kid Flash. Is it really that hard?

Robin: Don't worry after a few days; they'll know your name correctly.

G.A.: Ready to see the inner sanctum?

Speedy: Born to see it.

Robin: I still don't get it why this place is so important.

As soon as they take one step inside the JLC, they are greeted by the Martian Manhunter and behind him, a huge statue of the main heroes: Aquaman, Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Faora and the Martian Manhunter.

Robin: Oh. I guess I know now.

As soon as they step inside, M.M begins explaining everything to the kids.

M.M: You are welcome to use our local library, gym, and everything else. You are now welcome to the team. Make yourselves at home.

Our young heroes take a seat all except Speedy, meanwhile heroes are five ft away discussing the attacks that occurred early before.

Batman: The attacks that occurred today cannot be pure casualty. Four ice villains attacked mayor cities at the same time in different places. We have to figure out what happened and why. Let's head out.

All our heroes head for the back door of the JLC but as they walk out, Speedy speaks up.

Speedy (angrily): Is this some kind of joke? What happened to what you guys promised us? We wanted a real look inside the HQ, not some back stage pass. (Pointing at the glass window above where a civilian was taking pictures of the inside part of the JLC.)

Our heroes stop and turn around to see what Speedy is talking about.

Speedy (referring to his friends): We deserve better than this. They aren't keeping their promise.

Kid: But I thought getting an inside tour in the JLC was part of joining the team?

Speedy: Only this isn't the real team hide out, the real thing is in outer space. They are treating us like kids. The JLC isn't the real Center for all the leaguers; it's just a setback to leave us here while they go through that door to be beamed to an enormous hideaway called The Watchtower.

Green Arrow (looks at Batman apologetically): I know, I know. But can't we make an exception?

Batman gives G.A. a stern look as referring to say (Are you crazy? You mean them up there? No way.)

Speedy: Well aren't you guys gonna say anything, since I lost my trust with my partner.

Our heroes remain silent.

Speedy: You know what its right about what they say about you, you're not ready. And you know what Ollie, I quit. (He throws his hat at the floor). You said I was your partner yet you lied to me.

As Speedy walks out the door, the JLC receives and urgent call from Superman.

Superman: Superman to the JLC. Cadmus is on fire.

Batman: On fire? I've had my suspicions, we are on our way.

Just as they were about to head out, they receive another call from Zatarra.

Zatarra: Zatarra calling Center. A meteor is about to hit the main heart of Africa. I'm requesting full league assistance.

Batman: Superman, is the fire really bad?

Superman: No the Fire Dept. are on their way, I'm heading to Africa now, over and out.

Batman and company begin to head for the door again.

Kid: Hey! What about us?

Flash: You stay here. You aren't trained.

Robin: Since when?

Batman: Not for this team. Now stay, put!

They all leave remaining Kid, Aqualad, and Robin.

G.A.: You glad you didn't bring you know who?

M.M.: Indeed.

After all our heroes leave, our remainders begin to talk among themselves.

Kid: Speedy was right. They're treating us like… side-kicks.

Aqualad: I can't believe this… My mentor and king actually lied to me. What else did they lie to us about?

Robin: Let's find out.

Robin heads towards the main computer and begins hacking the computer and finds info about Cadmus.

Robin: Ok, it says here that it was being on constant surveillance by the JLC, nothing else. But that doesn't explain why Batman has suspicions about it. Let's go check it out.

Aqualad: But we were told to stay put.

Kid: So? We're just gonna check this Cadmus out and come flying back. It's not a big deal, right?

Aqualad smiles and they all head out the main door. In Cadmus, two scientists are screaming from a three floor window for help. The firefighters are right below trying to stop the flames but somehow, inside Cadmus, something exploded leaving the scientists to fall to their deaths. Who will save them in time? Kid grabs the falling scientist and takes to the roof.

Firefighter: Hey, it's Flash Junior.

Kid (to himself): It's Kid Flash. Oh Lord.

Just then, Kid begins to slip, but if it weren't for Robin, he might have fallen to his death. Aqualad using his water bearers absorbs the water from the fire truck and takes control over it. Aqualad turns the water into a vortex with Aqualad on the top commanding the water to reach the roof and bring the scientist to main ground. Then Aqualad climbs to the fourth floor window.

Robin: Glad you could finally make it.

Aqualad: So what's the plan? Since I wasn't informed.

Robin: There isn't any. Just search, analyze…

Robin couldn't finish the sentence because he saw a big, dark figure going down the elevator. As he ran towards the elevator, it was descending.

Robin: Please tell me you guys saw what I just saw.

Aqualad: A big dark figure going down the elevator? Yes.

Kid: But the elevators aren't supposed to be working after the fire.

With Aqualad's strength, they were able to open the elevator door.

Kid: Wooh! That's a real long way to go.

Robin aims his bungee rope at the roof and begins descending; Aqualad and Kid follow him until the end of the rope.

Robin: That's the end of my line and there's still a long way to go.

Robin begins swinging towards where the door is supposed to be and begins hacking the cameras so that way, nobody can see their arrival. Again Aqualad opens the door and Kid in a rush, heads down the hall without waiting. But as soon as he stops, he is almost stepped on by a huge 24 ft high, gray monster with huge claws and fangs. Luckily, since he's so small he isn't seen by this majestic creature.

Robin: What was that?

Kid: Dunno. But it was as huge as a mammoth.

Meanwhile, inside Cadmus, a scientist is making a formula or some type of medicine, but he is interrupted by Nightale, a former leaguer.

Nightale: We have just received an alert! A gnomeous just reported seeing intruders on the 24th floor!

? : Did the gnomeous report any status to my gnome?

Nightale: Uh….. Well, no sir.

? : Well it must have been some sort of mistake! Now please, you may leave. I'm trying to create the perfect blockbuster formula.

Nightale: Should I take any granvers with me to patrol the area, sir?

? : No Nightale, you may not! (As he is talking a small creature with powers of telepathy and mind control, gnomeous, jumps on Nightale's shoulder, leaving him under s short trance.)

Nightale: As you wish, Dr. Mueller.

Dr. Mueller continues making the blockbuster formula, while Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash walk around the real Cadmus. They walk into a room full of capsules.

Aqualad: What are they?

Robin: Let's check it out.

Robin hacks the mainframe and searches info about the creatures inside the capsules.

Robin: Well it says here that these creatures are alive and they're undergoing a development to a higher, new level, like the ones we saw before. The gnomeous is a small creature with the powers of telepathy and mind control; the granvers control electricity and power currents and when they're fully developed they can control other things in their way.

Kid: I think that could be what we saw before.

As they keep researching, Nightale is about to approach.

Nightale: Hey! What do you guy's thing you are doing here?

Aqualad: Nightale? What are you doing here? You are a former league member.

Nightale: I… Uhhh!

Just then, a gnomeous jumped on Nightale's shoulder.

Nightale: I asked you first! What are you doing here?

Robin, who was downloading information from the control panel, but Nightale confused Robin's movements for an attack, and let his army of granvers at full will.

Nightale: Attack! And don't let them escape. They'll be important test subjects for the kind Dr.

Nightale attacks Aqualad while Aqualad was off guard; Kid begins dodging the attacks from the granvers but for his speed, the granvers attack hit Nightale, giving Aqualad the upper hand. The granvers kept attacking Kid Flash, but he kept dodging their attacks. Eventually, a granvers attack hit the control panel, making the incubated granvers melt and turn into rubbish.

Nightale: What have you done?

Kid: It's not what I've done; it's what your pet granvers did.

Nightale: You… you… imbecils! Kid flash, Robin and Aqualad are not leaving this perimeter, even if it's the last thing I do.

Robin: Well, at least he said your name right, Kid. Anyways, let's see who gets to leave and who doesn't.

Immediately, Robin threw his baterangs at the roof as a distraction while, Kid, Aqualad and himself head for the door. A small avalanche formed by the falling capsule covers, caused the exiting door to be covered.

Kid: Where to now?

Robin: Make a right and a left.

The scene changes into what appears to be the inside of an animal's stomach. It was like an experimenting center with gallons and gallons of toxins and small machinery. They stop at the opening of two ways, deciding which way to go.

Aqualad: Which way?

Robin: Give me a minute.

As he is about to check his GPS, they are attacked by the same creature from the elevator with a floating gallon.

Kid: Minute's over! Left! (Kid grabs Robin's arm to divert him from the attack)

Just as they're escaping, nearby, a female scientist is just coming out of experimenting room, observing her checklist not what is in front of her. For Kid's speed, he was unable to stop in time, knocking the scientist to her feet. Just at a distance, Aqualad and Robin are trying to escape from the greater granver, but the experimenting room door is about to close. Kid grabs a nearby metal gallon, and puts it in between the doors opening, causing it to stay half open. Aqualad and Robin jump into the unknown room with Kid Flash inside and locked the door just in time. They turn and look around.

Aqualad: What is this place?

Kid: I got a look at the door before we got locked in. It had a big K and little r written on it.

Robin: I don't know what that means right now but let's find out. (Robin walks towards a control panel.)

Kid begins looking up but didn't see where he was going and crashed into a capsule in the middle of the room.

Kid: Oww!

Robin (not looking up): What is it now?

Kid: What the heck is this capsule doing in the middle of the room?

Robin: Wait! One thing at a time, I'm not you!

Just then the capsule begins to glow and what was inside could almost be seen.

Kid: What did you do?

Robin: I dunno, but this panel must control that capsule.

Aqualad: What does it say?

Robin: Slow down. Kid is the speedy one, not me.

Aqualad: Speaking of Speedy, I feel bad about not standing up for him.

Kid: Me two.

Robin: Me three. (Looks at the floor.) But now isn't the time to worry about that issue; we're on a mission. BTW, the panel says that there's a creature inside the capsule that has been growing for sixteen weeks now, but it doesn't explain what it is. I'm gonna turn the capsule lights on.

(Lights on.)

Kid (Gasps): Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton. s

Inside the capsule was a boy about their age. Creamed skinned, black hair, blue eyes, dressed in white with a red S on his chest.

Robin: It's the DNA of Superman, stolen 16 weeks ago.

Aqualad (staring really hard): Open the capsule let him out.

Robin opened the capsule, letting it out. Just as Aqualad began to speak, it began attacking them.

Kid: What is 'it'?

? : I'm not an 'it'.

It begin attacking our heroes, meanwhile, Nightale waits for the granvers to arrive with the great granver.

Nightale: When will the granvers get here, Zeru?

Zeru: Soon enough.

Just then, Dr. Mueller comes into the scene.

Dr.: Have they opened the door yet? (Grabbing Nightale by the shirt.)

Nightale: Not yet, sir.

Dr. Mueller gets angry and kicks a capsule.

Dr.: What do you mean by not yet? We can't leave those kids with the experiment! They'll ruin it. Now where are those granvers?

Nightale: On their way, sir.

Dr. Mueller (begins walking away.) That's why I should do some things myself.

Meanwhile, inside, Aqualad and Robin and Kid are knocked out while the clone puts them in separate capsules and begins smashing the door until at one point he opens the door; letting Nightale and the granvers in. immediately, Nightale contacted Dr. Mueller and told him that the intruders were captured by the clone. The 1st person to wake up from the k.o. was Aqualad then Robin then Kid.

Aqualad: You guys ok?

Kid, Robin: Yeah.

? (Speaking up): Who are you? Why are you here?

Kid: It doesn't matter who we are, we're just not the enemy!

Robin: Who are you?

Superboy: I'm Superboy, clone of Superman, to replace superman when he dies or wears out. I'm the ultimate hero.

Aqualad: How come you know how to speak?

Superboy: The gnomeous taught me how to read and write. Images run through my mind of everything I have to know.

Aqualad: Have you even seen the Moon or Sun?

Superboy: No, but I'll see it as soon as my development is complete.

Robin: If you let us go, we promise you to see Superman, the Sun and Moon. Superman is a friend of ours, honestly.

Superboy stood there quietly thinking what he was just told. Suddenly, Dr. Mueller arrives in a hurry.

Dr. Mueller: How come 'it' is out of his capsule? Put him back in now!

Kid: How come he gets to call Suppie an 'it'.

Dr. Mueller: Now that you're here, you'll regret coming.

Kid: I don't know about you, but I sure regret it.

Aqualad, Robin: Kid!

Kid: What?

Dr. (chuckling) I'll see that you do. Experiment 24; go back to the capsule, now!

Superboy heads for the door.

Aqualad: Please rethink what we told you.

Superboy pauses, looks at Aqualad and nods.

Dr. Mueller: Hey! Who do you think you are? You only obey me, your master and creator! Now go to your chamber and complete your development.

Superboy walks away.

Dr. Mueller: Do you know how I created experiment 24?

Kid, Aqualad, Robin: Uh… Yeah!

Dr.: Well now, you'll know how it feels to have your own clone. I'll leave you here to enjoy your last moments of pain. Adios!

Dr. Mueller leaves Robin and company strapped to the capsules, while Dr. Mueller's machine extracts blood from them.

Aqualad: How do we escape now?

Robin: Leave that to me.

Robin uses his wrist utility belt and finds the perfect key that matches their hand and feet cuffs. Robin begins un -strapping his friends and they all head for the door, except Robin.

Kid: What are you doing? Aren't you coming?

Robin: Do you want clones of yourself? Anyways, let me destroy the extraction first.

Robin throws his baterangs at the blood extracting machine and they all head out the door.

Aqualad: Which way?

Robin: Let's go straight.

A Gnomeous reports to Nightale that our heroes have escaped. Nightale calls Superboy into action.

Nightale: 24, attack them!

Superboy: My name isn't 24, its Superboy!(Pounds the floor.)

Superboy walks towards Aqualad and company.

Superboy ( looking at them quietly): … Do you promise to take me to see Superman?

Kid: You bet, after what you just did, yes, we promise.

Aqualad: Where to now?

Robin: Let me…

Superboy: Left, then right.

They all look at Superboy surprised and kept going. They all end at a dead end.

Kid: Where is the exit? This is just a dead end. Are you sure you aren't betraying us?

Superboy: But?

Robin: But nothing. Let's go, he said removing the ventilation system cover.

Not far behind, Dr. Mueller and his minions arrive where Superboy, Aqualad and company were at.

Nightale: They should be right…. Here?

Dr.: Have you gone blind? There isn't anybody here, except us, you moron!

Nightale: Sorry sir, my apologies.

Zeru: They were just here, but they went up the ventilation system, he said pointing at the cover.

Dr.: Very good, Zeru! Now, get going! He said walking away.

Nightale: Thanks for backing me up, Zeru.

Zeru: You are welcome brother.

The granvers begin going inside the ventilation system, while our heroes just begin coming out.

Aqualad: What floor are we at?

Robin: 21st. We got to keep going if we want to leave. Let's go.

They keep going until they are cornered by Zeru and the granvers.

Zeru: Superboy, please forgive my intrusion, but I mean no harm to you now or before. It was the only way I could get your friends attention. (Pauses.) Superboy, I'm giving you a once in a lifetime chance to choose; would you rather be free and see the outside world or do you rather stay here underground and be controlled by Dr. Mueller?

Superboy (takes two steps forward): I choose my freedom.

Zeru, a great granver with gray skin, yellow eyes and two antlers, smiles.

Zeru: Well my brother, take notice of your decision. Now please leave now….

Dr. Mueller: Zeru, you traitor! Who are you both, to give orders?

Zeru: I am a higher being than you are, Mueller. Face it!

Aqualad and our heroes take a stance as ready for battle. Zeru and the granvers leave the scene to leave Mueller alone with our heroes. Then Mueller begins laughing uncontrollably.

Mueller: Are you sure about what you say, Zeru?

Mueller begins growing and shedding skin, turning into a monster with gray skin, orange eyes and partial pieces of his human skin.

Blockbuster: You traitor, experiment 24! You and your new comrades will die knowing the truth about the real underground Cadmus. Now, die!

Blockbuster attacks Superboy, leaving our heroes as backup, while Robin tries to open the elevator door. Our heroes manage to leave Blockbuster momentarily knocked out and they all begin ascending the elevator to the 4th floor. Superboy, thinking he can fly, jumps and begins fly like Superman, only he can't. Superboy takes notice that he begins to fall. If Aqualad hadn't grabbed him, it would take a long time just to reach their current spot.

Superboy: I can't fly?

Kid: You can super jump, which is also as super cool.

Superboy opens the elevator door and they all head out. They begin running up the stairs to the 1st floor but they re-encounter with Blockbuster. Blockbuster punches Superboy, making Superboy go two floors up. His comrades begin their attack against Blockbuster. Aqualad turns his aqua bearers into a whip and a shield; Robin throws his baterangs at Blockbuster and Kid Flash runs around Blockbuster to leave him breathless. Robin helps Superboy to his feet and tells him to tell the others to knock down the murals. By knocking down the murals, the structure of the 1st floor will collapse and fall on Blockbuster. They all split up. Kid tries to get Blockbusters attention to hit the murals.

Kid: Hey, you, Ugly! Try to hit me, if you can! {(*lowers his eye bag) Note* in Japanese, this is a sign of disrespect}.

Blockbuster (getting angry) : You!... Little Punk! How dare you make fun of me!

Blockbuster runs towards Kid, who dodges his attacks, but Blockbuster hits a mural.

Superboy: I can't believe an animal like you, could create me! What did you do? Copy somebody else's idea and make it your own? Please, you? A monster who could also be a genius?

Blockbuster runs towards Superboy, but Superboy dodges the attack and then destroys the remaining murals. Our heroes deliver Blockbuster the final blow and everything begins falling on them. If they don't get out on time, they'll be caved in with Blockbuster. But our heroes manage to escape alive with their clothes all thorn apart because of their fight and struggle. As they stand up, they look at their surroundings; rocks and rubble cover the ground. Our heroes look at the sky.

Robin: Look Superboy, the Moon, just like we promised.

Kid: The Sun will come out later, though.

Aqualad: There is Superman, as well as promised.

All the mayor heroes appear in the scene: Aquaman, Superman, Shayeira, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Batman, Green Arrow and Hawkman. Our young heroes cross their arms as they wait to know what they are about to be told.

Batman (roughly): What happened to stay put?

Robin: And do what? Twiddle our thumbs and look at the same, boring room?

Kid: We really had an adventure. And we even discovered something very important. (Pointing at Superboy.)

Superboy walks towards Superman and shows him the S on his chest. Superman shows a sign of surprise and calls all his comrades in a circle to talk.

Aqualad: Please don't think we aren't ready for this. If our future is to save lives, we are ready o bear the burden.

All our heroes look at Aqualad and his friends.

Batman: We decided that you guys aren't going to do any help in our league, but…

Superboy: If you aren't going to help us then stay out of our way.

Batman: I haven't finished yet! But we decided that you can work together in a new, different team.

Flash: But you will be supervised by some of us, though.

They all head to Mount Justice, Happy Harbor.

Red Tornado: This used to be our H.Q but we moved to the Watchtower. This will be yours now.

Batman: Here is a new member of your team.

M.M: This is my niece, Meaghan. She will be part of your team now.

Meaghan (Turning her clothes into the shirt Superboy has.): I like your shirt.

Door: Recognized, Faora, 25.

Faora: Hello. (Pauses.) Mjm. So you were the ones who bombarded Cadmus? Impressive.

Everybody( Kid and company) stare at Faora.

Faora: What's wrong? Did I say something rude?

Aqualad: No. It's just that I recognize you somehow.

Faora giggles and smiles.

Faora: Of course you've seen me; I'm part of the Justice League. And I'm gonna be part of your team, too.

Batman: What? You'll be part of their team?

Faora: Huh? Why do you ask?

Flash: Well, you're much older than they are.

Faora (giggling): That's no problem.

Faora begins weaving signs and begin to shorten and grow younger in appearance. (She's not that old anyways.

Faora: Is that all? Please don't think I'm better than you because I'm older than you.

Kid Flash: How old?

Aqualad and Robin give Kid a look as saying "Don't ask. That's private".

Faora: 25. Currently, I'm ten years younger. I'll be your teacher and classmate. If anything happens, I'll be there for you, understand?

All: Yes.

Batman: Now, Red Tornado will be your den mother sort of speak, Black Canary and Faora will give you your combat training and I'll give you your assignments. Understand?

All: Yes.

Batman: Now you are ready. Today is the day.

Back at project Cadmus, Nightale is currently in control of the base with Zeru as his advisor.

Nightale: Destroy everything. We will change our plans to help benefit the world.

Zeru: I'll help you always, brother.

In an unknown, remote area, Nightale and Zeru and Cadmus is being watched.

Mystery person 1: Project Kr was a total failure.

Mystery person 3: It's only a matter of time.

Mystery person 2: Yes before #24 finds out his true destiny.


End file.
